


Vicbourne Playlist

by Keira_63



Series: The Queen & Her Lord M [28]
Category: ITV Victoria, ITV Victoria (TV), Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Playlist, Song List, Updated on 18th September with a few more songs, Vicbourne, Vicbourne Playlist, songs that make me think of Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: A playlist of songs that remind me of Victoria/Lord M and help inspire my Vicbourne fanfiction.
Relationships: Queen Victoria & Lord M, Queen Victoria/Lord M, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne & Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901), William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Series: The Queen & Her Lord M [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/554227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Vicbourne Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these songs - they belong to the artists, record studios etc.

Rewrite The Stars – Zac Efron & Zendaya (The Greatest Showman)

Already Gone – Sleeping At Last

I’m Yours – The Script

Arms – Christina Perri

Need You Now – Lady Antebellum / Lady A

Sinners - Lauren Aquilina

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling

All Of Me – John Legend

Enchanted – Taylor Swift

How Does A Moment Last Forever – Celine Dion

Evermore – Dan Stevens

In Another Life (The One That Got Away) – Katy Perry

Perfect – Ed Sheeran

Secret Love Song – Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo

Days Gone By – Gavin Mikhail

I’ll Stand By You – The Pretenders

Hello – Lionel Richie

You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban

Stand By You – Rachel Platten

Unsteady – X Ambassadors

Flares – The Script

Human – Christina Perri

To Where You Are – Josh Groban (suggested by toobusydoingnothing)

My Confession – Josh Groban (suggested by toobusydoingnothing)

More Of You – Josh Groban (suggested by toobusydoingnothing)

You Have No Idea – Josh Groban (suggested by toobusydoingnothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits are below:
> 
> https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BYjQ5NGVlZTUtMDg0ZC00MTg5LTg2MTktM2M3YjNiOTA0ZDBhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTk2NTY1NzA@._V1_.jpg
> 
> https://tellyvisions.org/tellyvisions/sites/blogs.weta.org.tellyvisions/files/styles/static/public/victoria_vicbourne%20heartbreak.gif?itok=_ylgdRkD
> 
> https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/09/19/12/3892435D00000578-3796459-image-m-9_1474286003484.jpg
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/W7NATekiw-s/maxresdefault.jpg


End file.
